The Irelanders' Adventures of Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer the Movie
'''The Irelanders' Adventures of Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer the Movie '''is the 1st YIFM/GoodTimes Entertainment crossover made by Connor Lacey. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot One night, the Sprites of the Northern Lights - a group of singing sprites who fly around the North Pole - witness the birth of a baby reindeer named Rudolph, who has an unusual red, shiny nose. Later in the morning, Rudolph and his parents, Blitzen and Mitzi, meet up with Rudolph's three uncles - Dasher, Comet, and Cupid. Cupid tickles Rudolph and inadvertently triggers his glowing nose, which draws attention and causes Rudolph to become the center of scorn and mockery. Meanwhile, two of Santa Claus's elves, Doggle and Boone, cross the ice bridge of the wicked Ice Queen, Stormella, to deliver mail. They accidentally crash into and destroy several ice statues that belong to her. When Stormella finds out, she storms into Santa's workshop and demands him to hand Boone and Doogle over to her to face consequences. When he refuses, she closes her bridge to the public as punishment, and warns that if anybody dares to cross it, she will create a blizzard so strong it will stop Santa from delivering presents to children around the world on Christmas Eve. Rudolph later starts attending school, where he is ridiculed by his classmates for wanting to be among Santa's reindeer, the Flyers, despite his nose. The only one who doesn't tease him is Zoey, a kind young doe who Rudolph has a crush on, and who reciprocates his feelings. One day Santa Claus meets Rudolph, sad for the mockery, and reassures him that his nose is beautiful and that to be a Flyer a reindeer needs to have a big and honest heart, a trait that he sees in Rudolph, who gains more confidence in himself. Years later, a teenage Rudolph takes part in the Junior Reindeer Games, which are responsible for selecting new Flyers for Santa. During a sleigh race event, Cupid's son and Rudolph's mean-spirted cousin Arrow (who is in a relationship with Zoey) implicitly causes the other competitors to crash and then tries to distract Rudolph by claiming that Zoey is only nice to him because she feels sorry for him, making Rudolph's nose glow in anger and blind Arrow. Though Rudolph wins the race, he is disqualified for blinding Arrow, and Arrow is made the winner by default. Zoey confronts Arrow for cheating in the race and ends their relationship. As Blitzen tries to defend his son's actions, an eavesdropping Rudolph misinterprets his father's statements as an admission of shame towards him, and decides to run away from home. At night, unknowingly with the help and guidance of the Sprites of the Northern Lights, Rudolph journeys across the lands of the North Pole, and eventually befriends an Arctic fox named Slyly and a polar bear named Leonard. Meanwhile, Zoey learns from Blitzen and Mitzi that Rudolph ran away from home, and runs off in search of him. She eventually comes across Stormella's bridge the next morning and decides to cross it despite the consequences. However, she is caught by Stormella, who imprisons her. Upon learning about Rudolph and Zoey's disappearances from their parents, Santa sends Boone and Doggle to search for them. After having a bad dream, Rudolph meets the Sprites, who inform him of Zoey's capture and instruct him on how to properly use his nose. Rudolph, Leonard, and Slyly journey to Stormella's castle, but upon arrival, Slyly chooses to stay behind out of fear of Stormella's pet wolves while Rudolph and Leonard enter. After Rudolph and Leonard are captured and imprisoned by Stormella, she fulfills her vow and unleashes a massive blizzard upon the North Pole. After Stormella goes to sleep, Slyly, having had a change of heart, sneaks into her bedroom and retrieves a key that unlocks the prison cells. However, Stormella wakes up, realizes this, and sends her pack of wolves after Rudolph and his friends, who eventually corner them on a cliff. When she threatens to freeze Zoey first, Rudolph uses his nose to blind Stormella, sending her toppling over the cliff and hanging on for dear life. Rudolph and the others then save Stormella, and she gratefully offers to grant him a wish. Much to the Ice Queen's dismay, Rudolph wishes that Stormella would be nice rather than to have a normal nose like he always would have wanted. Though the wish takes full effect, Stormella is unable to stop the snowstorm that she created, saying that it has to run its course. Boone and Doggle later find and bring the entire group back to Santa's Village. Because of the blizzard, Santa is unable to carry out his flight this year, but when he sees Rudolph's glowing nose, Santa asks him to lead his team of Flyers. When Rudolph agrees, he is given a Medal of Valor, which all Flyers wear, and his father tells him that he is proud of him. Rudolph guides Santa's sleigh through the storm, and receives a hero's welcome when he returns. Trivia * Connor Lacey has gained the new Monster Card, Xyz Reindeer. * Connor Lacey will see Rudolph again in The Irelanders rides The Polar Express. * Connor Lacey will see Rudolph, Slyly and Leonard again in The Irelanders' Quarantine Adventures. Transcript * The Irelanders' Adventures of Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer the Movie/Transcript Category:Connor Lacey Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Christmas Films Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Series Category:Non-Disney crossovers